


Remembering The Past

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Ma Vhenas [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Frostback Basin, Gen, Headcanon, Imagine This, Memory Reading, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble based off Spirit!Cole reading people’s minds and memories. Takes place after Solas leaves the Inquisition, a  week later after a personal headcanon of Scout Lavellan basically flying off the handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3

They were trudging through Frostback Basin, new ground with more people that wanted the Inquisitor dead. To Scout, it was starting to become annoying. Everyone in the Inquisition had been tip-toeing around her since her little break down in the training area a week ago. 

Not only had she been eerily quiet and less like her spirited self, but she was beginning to cut corners on things that she would never pass up previous to the battle of Corypheus. Leliana and Cassandra had been corresponding through letter, and the analysis Cassandra offered was that Scout was still sore about loosing Solas, herself and now Dorian who planned to take off as soon as they returned from the Basin. She was loosing her family.

She had brought Dorian, Varric and Cole along for this mission. Iron Bull was still recovering from their training exercise that blew off it's hinges, Sera had to attend to a mission from the Red Jenny, Blackwall was sick with a cold and Vivienne flat out denied Scout's invitation to join. 

Scout would usually enjoy her friend’s company, but she had been avoiding Cole for obvious reasons. The pain that swelled inside of her was too raw for her to deal with, and she knew Cole would be able to sense it with ease. 

" _'Vhenan,'_ he whispered warm by my ear, his soft hand ghosting along the flesh of my cheek, his thumb tracing the foolish scar below my eye, curiosity blossomed in his mind, _'I am pleased you are not hurt'_ his voice sincere--" Cole started as he grew closer to the Inquisitor. 

Scout froze in her step. The anger she had been working through bubbled just below the surface. Sadness gripped her heart and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled at the fond memory Cole was repeating back without restriction. Her voice caught in her throat.

"Kid, it's probably not a good--"

"His fingers ran along the injury, a sprained wrist, nothing serious. His presence, calming and secure. I wonder, is this my new home? _'Ar lath ma,'_ it is reinforced with truth, his arms surround me in the darkness, an anchor dragging me back to slumber--" 

Cole was memory hopping, and he was rapidly approaching the very last memory she had of Solas, the one that tore her heart to shreds. The words cut her like daggers. Her fists clenched at her sides, willing Cole to stop before he overstepped. 

"Cole, I'm sure Scout would appreciate it if you stopped--" Dorian attempted to intervene, for his best friends sake. He had been with her when she hit rock bottom. 

Cole was right behind her, within her grasp. "Sadness on his face, pondering on how to deliver the blow that would break my heart, the look that I recognized. Gripping pain and confusion mixed with hot anger, unknowing which to feel. _"No matter what happens, I want you to know that what we had was real..."_ Feelings swell and burst, his eyes won't meet mine and when I look back, empty air has taken his place. _"Ma vhenas,"_ the words thick in my throat--"

Scout whipped around, her hands went straight to the front of Cole's shirt. She pulled him down to her face so he could see the blistering rage that she could not express in proper words, staining her features. She flexed her jaw, trying to fight past the lump, to say something to him before he could speak again. 

"He loves you, more than he is allowed to. He watches, waits, wonders when you will meet again. He was one step away from telling you. It was not your fault." 

Dorian and Varric had closed any distance between them, ready to cut in if Scout lost her grip again. By the time Cole finished speaking, tears were welling in Scout's eyes. The grip she held on Cole loosened and she slowly let him go. He did not move away from her, and the rage on her face was replaced with the true emotion of sorrow. She dropped her gaze to the ground, and when Dorian placed his hand on her shoulder, the words flowed just enough so she could let out a strained, "let's set up camp here, I need a nap."


End file.
